Animorphs: The Real Thing
by jazz08
Summary: 5 teenagers from our world becomes the Animorphs
1. Becoming What We Are

Disclaimer: I do not own the concept of Animorphs. I only own my characters and myself.  
  
A/N: " "=Speaking ' '=Thoughts =Telepathic thoughts  
  
Chapter 1: Becoming what we are  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
My name is Jasmine. That's my first name. I would like to tell you all about me. But I can't. I can't even tell you the name of the city I live in, because if I did, everyone would be in danger, serious danger. Those of you who have read the books about the Animorphs probably won't believe me and I'm not expecting you to either. I just thought that I should write this down, just in case. I'm a normal teenage girl. Ok, I was a normal teenage girl before I moved to this city. Where it all started.  
  
~*~*~  
  
I've been in my new school for about a week and I was doing ok. I didn't have so many friends yet, although at the first day of school I met Melanie, whom I usually hang out with now, but I do hang out with the other girls as well. Anyways that's not what I was going to tell you.  
  
I was sitting in my room doing my homework when the phone suddenly rang.  
  
I went into the kitchen.  
  
"Hello?" I answered  
  
"Hi Jasmine, it's Melanie." Melanie replied over the line  
  
"Hi, what's up?"  
  
"Not much, I was just wondering if you would like to go to The Beat."  
  
The Beat was a café where most teenagers hung out. But I hadn't been there yet.  
  
"Yeah sure, I'll just have to call my dad."  
  
"Ok, then I'll meet you at the park in 10 minutes?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"See ya." Melanie said and hung up  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Hey Jasmine."  
  
I turned around and saw Melanie walking towards me.  
  
"Have you been here long?" She asked  
  
"I came about two minutes ago." I replied  
  
"Come on, let's go."  
  
There were quite a lot of people at The Beat. Melanie and I sat down at a table.  
  
"Hi ladies, can I take your order?" A guy asked  
  
"A brownie with Vanilla milkshake." Melanie said  
  
"Same but with a coke." I said  
  
"I'll be right back." The guy said and left  
  
"Hi Mel."  
  
Melanie and I turned around and saw a blonde haired guy walking in with two other guys.  
  
"Hi Kevin. I haven't introduced you to Jasmine have I. She's new in our class." Melanie said  
  
"Yeah I know, nice to meet you." Kevin said  
  
"Nice to meet you too." I said  
  
"Kevin's my brother, unfortunately, but he's nice at times." Melanie said  
  
"Hey! I'm nice all the time." Kevin said  
  
"Yeah, whatever. And those guys are Zack and Tyler." Melanie said  
  
"So how do you like our school so far Jasmine?" Tyler asked  
  
"It's alright, although I miss my old school a bit." I said  
  
"Where did you live before you came here?" Kevin asked  
  
"Africa. In Namibia to be exact, but I'm actually from Sweden." I said  
  
"Oh really, that's cool." Zack said  
  
"Here you go guys." The waiter said and gave us what we ordered  
  
~*~*~  
  
We had been at The Beat for about an hour and Melanie and I decided to head home. Kevin, Zack and Tyler decided to join us. It was really nice hanging out with them and Zack was really cute.  
  
"You five, I need to talk to you."  
  
We turned around and saw a guy, I assumed he was in his twenties or mid thirties.  
  
"It is very important, and I do not have much time." The guy said  
  
"You want to talk to us? What about?" Kevin asked  
  
"And how do we know we can trust you?" I asked  
  
"I will not harm you, I am here because I need your help. I have been watching you."  
  
"What is it that you want to talk to us about?" Melanie asked  
  
"I have something to give you, powers, but I cannot be long, they will come for me, will you help me?"  
  
"How can we help you, if we don't know what it's about? And who are coming for you?" Zack asked  
  
"And exactly what do you mean by powers?" Melanie asked  
  
"I can give you each a power, the power to transform into any animal you want by touching it, with that power, you can fight the Leiors. Will you accept?"  
  
"I'm sorry but did you say the power to transform into any animal we want?" I asked  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Ok, this is starting to sound like the books about the Animorphs." Melanie said  
  
"Don't ask me why I am doing this but I'll accept." Kevin said  
  
"Kevin, if this is as dangerous as he says it is, maybe we shouldn't. What exactly are Leiors?" Melanie asked  
  
"Leiors are beings that can stay invisible or they can take form as another being, like a human. They are trying to take over the earth."  
  
"Who are you? Why do you want us to accept the powers? We're just kids." Zack asked  
  
"I am Annor."  
  
"I was just wondering, is there like a time limit for how long you can stay transformed?" Tyler asked  
  
"Yes, two hours. If you go over the limit, you can never become human again." Annor said  
  
"I don't know about you guys but, I'm in." I said  
  
"I don't want to let my brother have all the fun so count me in as well." Melanie said  
  
"What about you guys?" Kevin asked, looking at Tyler and Zack  
  
"It's probably the right thing to do so, yeah, I'll do it." Zack said  
  
"Well don't look at me, seriously I'm in." Tyler said  
  
"Now that you all have accepted, I must ask you to please concentrate." Annor said  
  
We all looked at each other and then we looked at Annor. No one said anything. Suddenly, I could feel an energy source going inside of me, a very powerful one.  
  
"You now have the power, I must go now. Be careful and trust no one, you must never reveal your identity to anyone, the Leiors can be everywhere, invisible or in human shape. Goodbye." Annor said and just sort of disappeared  
  
Bang!  
  
"What was that?" Melanie asked  
  
"I don't know, but whatever it was we better get out of here." Kevin said  
  
"I have you now Annor." A voice said  
  
"Ok, now I'm scared." I said  
  
"Run!" Zack said  
  
We all ran as fast as we could and when we got to the park we stopped.  
  
"I can't believe we just left him there." Melanie said  
  
"We had no choice. I suggest get home it's getting dark." Kevin said  
  
"We'll talk about this tomorrow." Tyler said  
  
"Alright, see you guys tomorrow then." Zack said  
  
"Yeah, I better go too." I said  
  
"Bye Jasmine." Melanie said  
  
~*~*~  
  
"I'm home." I said when I closed the door behind me  
  
My dad came out from the living room.  
  
"Hi, did you have a nice time?" He asked  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Considering what had just happened I wasn't really sure of what I should say. 'Yeah dad, everything's great, I met a strange creature from another world and he gave us powers to transform into animals. Yeah, everything's great.'  
  
"Dinner's almost ready." Dad said and went into the kitchen  
  
~*~*~  
  
The next morning when I woke up, I was tired. I had stayed up the night before, trying to tell myself that what had happen had been just a dream. On my way into the school building I met up with Melanie.  
  
"Hi." I said  
  
"Hi." Melanie replied  
  
We quietly walked to the classroom.  
  
"I wonder if what happened yesterday was just a dream." I said  
  
"No, it was real, I remember it clearly and so did Kevin. The question is what are we gonna do about it?"  
  
I sat down next to Melanie.  
  
"I have no idea." I said  
  
At first break Melanie and I went outside. The schoolyard was quite big; it had a playground for the smaller kids. The school building was divided in two sections, one for the primary school kids, and the other one was for junior high and high school students, so it was quite a big school.  
  
"Hey guys."  
  
Melanie and I turned around and saw Kevin, Zack and Tyler walking towards us.  
  
"So, have you guys thought about what happened yesterday?" Tyler asked  
  
"So it wasn't a dream then?" I asked  
  
"No." Tyler said  
  
"If it wasn't a dream, and if we really got powers, then maybe we should try it out." Kevin said  
  
"Exactly how?" Zack asked  
  
"Didn't you listen? We have to touch an animal to acquire its DNA and when we concentrate on that animal, we can transform into it." Melanie said  
  
"Mel, how do you know that we have to acquire its DNA?" Kevin asked  
  
"Oh come on, haven't you read Animorphs, you gotta use a little imagination."  
  
"So should we meet after school?" Tyler asked  
  
"Yeah, but where?" I asked  
  
"At the park." Zack said  
  
"Then it's settled." Kevin said  
  
~*~*~  
  
Riing!  
  
"Are you coming to the park now?" Melanie asked as we headed out from class  
  
"I have to leave my bag at home first." I said  
  
We went inside the school bus. Kevin was sitting with Zack and Tyler was joking around with his friends at the back of the bus. Acting like nothing was wrong.  
  
The park was not very far away from the place where the school bus stopped but I still decided to walk home first since it wasn't very far.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Jasmine!"  
  
I turned around and saw Tyler coming towards me with his dog.  
  
"Hi, is that your dog?" I asked  
  
"Yeah. I'm just taking her for a quick walk." Tyler said  
  
"What's her name?" I asked  
  
"Her name's Ellie."  
  
Ellie was a border collie, one of my favorite breeds, except for my own Jack Russel Terrier, Mickey.  
  
"Come on lets go." Tyler said  
  
When we got to the park, Melanie, Kevin and Zack were already there.  
  
"Hi guys and Ellie." Kevin said  
  
"So any ideas of where we can try out our powers?" Melanie asked  
  
"How about at the zoo?" Zack said  
  
"That would be great Z, except that the workers don't let you touch the animals unless you have permission and I'm pretty sure that we're not gonna get it." Kevin said  
  
Then Melanie looked from Tyler to Ellie and back to Tyler.  
  
"What?" Tyler asked  
  
"Ellie." Melanie said  
  
"Ellie what?" Tyler asked  
  
Tyler looked down to Ellie and then to the rest of us.  
  
"You want me to acquire Ellie's DNA? I'm not gonna do it?" Tyler said  
  
"Why not?" I asked  
  
"First of all, she's a female dog." Tyler said  
  
"Oh come on." Kevin said  
  
"Secondly, I'm only taking her for a quick walk, and then I'm gonna take her home and come back." Tyler said  
  
"You can do that when you've acquired her DNA." Zack said  
  
"Why me?" Tyler said  
  
"She's your dog." I said  
  
"Thirdly, no!" Tyler said  
  
"Don't be scared." I said  
  
"You do it then." Tyler said to me  
  
The others looked at me.  
  
"Wait a minute, it was Mel's idea." I said  
  
"It's Tyler's dog." Melanie said  
  
"You're the one who said I was scared." Tyler said  
  
"Fine, I'll do it." I said  
  
"Great. Now, all you have to do is touch Ellie and concentrate. She'll be in a trance for a couple of seconds." Melanie said  
  
"I've read Animorphs Melanie." I said  
  
I bent down and cuddled Ellie a bit. I closed my eyes and focused hard on a picture of Ellie inside of me. A couple of seconds later, I opened my eyes again.  
  
"Well, I better get Ellie home, it would be a bit too weird with another dog that looked exactly like Ellie would be here and if Jasmine wasn't here." Tyler said  
  
He started walking back with Ellie.  
  
"You'll come back won't you?" Zack asked  
  
"Yeah, my house isn't far away from here." Tyler said  
  
When Tyler and Ellie was out of sight, the four of us were quiet.  
  
"So, are you gonna try it?" Kevin asked  
  
"I guess I don't have much of a choice." I said  
  
"Remember the two hour limit." Zack said  
  
I focused on the picture of Ellie again. That's when it started to happen. The first change was that I started to shrink.  
  
"Jasmine." Melanie said  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Maybe you should take a look at your hand." Melanie said  
  
I looked at my hand and boy did I get surprised. My hand was turning into a paw. I assumed the transformation was nearly finished because I felt stronger and I instantly new that I was shrinking.  
  
"Oh my god, he really gave us powers." Zack said  
  
"Jasmine are you alright?" Kevin asked  
  
"Voff, voff, voff."  
  
I was a dog. Ellie's brain instantly started to kick in. New sight, new hearing, I felt so much stronger and so much more alive. Man, being a dog was cool. Then I remembered how the Animorphs communicated with each other when they were morphed.  
  
I'm fine  
  
"Jasmine?" Zack asked  
  
"This is awesome. So what's it like to be a dog?" Kevin asked  
  
It's cool, I can hear all kinds off stuff I didn't hear before and the sight is much better, I can smell I kinds of things and it's just amazing  
  
"Here comes Tyler." Melanie said  
  
I saw Tyler coming to the gang.  
  
"Hey guys, where's-?" He started and looked down to me  
  
"Jasmine?" He asked  
  
Yep, I'm here  
  
"It's amazing, you look just like Ellie." Tyler said  
  
That's because I have her DNA in me. Hey what's that?  
  
I noticed someone walking with a dog toward us. It was Jennie, a girl in the other grade 8. She thinks she's so cool and that she's 'all that' just because she's a cheerleader. I immediately knew that I didn't like her from the first day of school and being a dog certainly wouldn't change it.  
  
"Hi Jennie." Melanie said  
  
"Oh, hey." Jennie replied  
  
"Grr." I Roared  
  
"Easy girl." Tyler said  
  
"What's the matter with your dog?" Jennie asked  
  
"I guess she doesn't like you very much." Kevin said  
  
"How do you know it's me she doesn't like?" Jennie asked  
  
Jennie's dog was a golden retriever. Her dog started walking towards me.  
  
"Grr."  
  
Jennie's dog back away from me, no one walks that close to me.  
  
"Obviously she doesn't like your dog either." Tyler said  
  
'Jasmine calm down.' I heard Zack thinking to me  
  
I am calmed down, I just don't Jennie and neither do I like her dog  
  
"So where's you friend?" Jennie asked Melanie  
  
"You mean Jasmine?" Melanie asked  
  
"Whatever her name was. I can't believe you're actually hanging out with her."  
  
"What's wrong with Jasmine?" Zack asked  
  
"She's a show off, I mean look at that fake British accent she talks with." Melanie said  
  
Just wait until I'm at school tomorrow  
  
'Just calm down.' Tyler thought to me  
  
"First of all Jasmine is not a show off, and she talks with that accent because that's probably the way she learnt to speak English at her old school. Have a problem with that?" Kevin asked  
  
Jennie frowned and walked away with her dog.  
  
I'm gonna give her a piece of my mind  
  
"That's tomorrow. I think you better morph back now." Melanie said  
  
Aw man, I like being a dog  
  
"Jasmine, remember the two hour limit, and remember what happened to Tobias in the book." Kevin said  
  
Not that it's been two hours yet but fine. Is anyone around?  
  
"Everything's clear." Tyler said  
  
I focused on me as a human again, and I started to change back. Finally, I was back to normal again.  
  
"Welcome back." Kevin said  
  
I smiled at him.  
  
"Let me tell you something Jasmine, morphing is not a very pretty sight." Tyler said  
  
"I guess now that we know that we really have powers, we have to keep our promise to Annor and fight the Leiors." I said  
  
"What do you think happened to him?" Melanie asked  
  
"I'd rather not think about that." Zack said  
  
"Remember what Annor said about Leiors being invisible and that they can take over a human body?" Tyler asked  
  
"Yeah, it sounds a bit like they're controllers." Melanie said  
  
"But he also said that they can't stay in the human body for very long." I said  
  
"I suppose that we have to be careful, we can't tell anyone who we are and we can't trust anyone." Kevin said  
  
"But from now on we are and will always be the Animorphs." Zack said  
  
End of Chapter 1: Not that bad was it? I've just started reading Animorphs so it might be a bit like the first book. Chapter 2 is coming up, in the mean time, please review. 


	2. Flying Practice

Disclaimer: Same as before.  
  
A/N: " "=Speaking (If there's no speech mark and just words ending with 'he/she said' then its speech-thought.) I know it's confusing but just try and bear with me until I figure something out.  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
My name is Tyler. I can't tell you my last name. I can't even tell you the name of the state or the city I live in. If I did, we'd all be dead in a short matter of time. We have to keep our identities secret, and we can't trust anyone. We Animorphs. That's what we call us. If you've read the books, you know what I'm talking about. There are five of us and we all go to the same school. We were normal teenagers, until a week ago when everything changed.  
  
~*~*~  
  
I was on my way to The Beat to meet the other Animorphs after school. The Beat is the café and youth center where teenagers usually hang out here. When I got to The Beat I saw that everyone was already there.  
  
"Hi guys." I said  
  
I sat down next to Jasmine. Jasmine's new at the school. She moved here from Namibia where she lived before.  
  
"I was thinking guys, maybe we should practice our morphing skills a bit." Kevin said  
  
"What do you mean by practice?" Jasmine asked  
  
"Like when the Animorphs practiced flying together?" Melanie asked  
  
"Exactly." Kevin said  
  
Melanie and Kevin are siblings. You could never guess that they're siblings because they are so unlike each other. I know Kevin from Soccer and our families know each other as well.  
  
"So you're we should morph into birds?" Zack asked  
  
Zack is Kevin's best friend.  
  
"Yeah, why not?" Kevin said  
  
"Of all things you suggest flying." Jasmine said  
  
"Is it a problem?" Zack asked  
  
"I happen to be dead scared of flying." Jasmine  
  
"Don't worry about, when you're a bird you won't think about being scared." I said, trying to cheer her up  
  
"So when should we do it, now or tomorrow?" Melanie asked  
  
"How about after we've finished here?" Kevin asked  
  
"Sounds good to me." Melanie said  
  
"But where do find birds that are willing to let us touch them without flying away?" Zack asked  
  
"I have an idea." Kevin said  
  
~*~*~  
  
We were in the woods, ready to morph.  
  
"The zoo was your idea?" Zack asked  
  
"You can't say it didn't work. I mean, our dad works there." Kevin said  
  
"The important thing is that it worked, now are we gonna morph or what?" I asked  
  
As the oldest person of the group, I could sometimes feel responsible for the others even though I knew that they could take care of themselves.  
  
I concentrated on the image of the falcon, and the morphing started. It didn't take long before I was a bird.  
  
Lets fly over the city and see what's going on. Melanie said  
  
Being a bird was cool. Flying was awesome and man you could see far. I noticed that Zack was flying next to Jasmine. Man that guy sure had it in for her.  
  
Hey Z, trying to impress her are you? I asked Zack privately  
  
Shut up Tyler. Zack replied  
  
Wow, this view is amazing. Melanie said  
  
Do you guys wanna try diving? I asked  
  
I don't think so. Jasmine said  
  
Come on, it's gonna be fun Kevin said  
  
Fine Jasmine agreed  
  
By the way, is anyone keeping track of time? Melanie asked  
  
Don't worry about we won't be long. Zack said  
  
We started diving. Man, this was way cool.  
  
Tyler remind me to kill you for this when we morph back. Jasmine said  
  
~*~*~  
  
"You know, being a bird is awesome but when you morph back it's like being totally blind." Kevin said  
  
"That's what they say in the book." Jasmine said  
  
"So what are you guys up to now?" I asked  
  
"Not much, I've got homework to do." Zack said  
  
"Hey Jasmine, you're sleeping over at our house for the weekend aren't you?" Melanie said  
  
"Oh yeah I almost forgot, I need to go home and pack." Jasmine said  
  
"Is your dad going away?" I asked  
  
"Yeah, some conference or whatever it was." Jasmine replied  
  
"Luckily it's Friday tomorrow." Kevin said  
  
"You know, one thing that bothers me is that we haven't seen any sign of the Leiors yet." Zack said  
  
"Yeah that's true, but you have to remember that they can be invisible." I said  
  
"Oh well, I better get going, see you guys later alright." Jasmine said  
  
"Call before you're coming so that I can meet you." Melanie said  
  
Jasmine walked away.  
  
~*~*~  
  
I opened the door to my house, stepped inside and closed the door behind me and was greeted by my dog, Ellie, who tried to jump up to me.  
  
"Whoa, easy girl, I haven't been gone very long." I said  
  
Ellie wagged her tail.  
  
"It doesn't matter if you've been gone for 15 minutes or a year, a dog is still as much happy to see you."  
  
I looked up. It was my older sister Hannah. She went to college in New York and I had no idea that she was going to be here. I have two sisters, Hannah and my younger sister Mary.  
  
I hugged Hannah.  
  
"So how's life?" She asked when she let go off me  
  
"Fine. How come mom and dad didn't tell us you were coming?" I asked  
  
"I wanted it to be a surprise." Hannah said  
  
"It sure was."  
  
Hannah and I went into the living room.  
  
"So what's been happening lately?" She asked  
  
"You know the usual. Lots of work in school, soccer practice, hanging out with friends." I said  
  
That's all I could say. 'What's been up? I've met a guy named Annor who gave me and four of my friends the power to morph into any animal we want just like the Animorphs so that we can help him fight the evil Leiors. That's what's been up.'  
  
I looked down at Ellie, the first one of us who had morphed was Jasmine and she had morphed into Ellie.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Hannah asked  
  
"Nothing, it's just that things have changed quite a lot since you've left Han." I said  
  
Hannah looked at me.  
  
"What do you mean?" She asked  
  
"What I mean is that I've missed you a lot." I said  
  
"I've missed you too."  
  
Later that day when I was sitting in the computer room, I heard something outside.  
  
"Meow."  
  
I looked out my window and saw a gray and white striped cat sitting on the window ceil.  
  
Hi Tyler, how's it going?  
  
"What the-..Melanie?" I asked  
  
Yeah, hey can you open the window? I can't stand out here all day. Melanie said  
  
I went to the window and opened it. Melanie jumped inside.  
  
"How come you're a cat?" I asked  
  
I was walking outside when this cat came to me, so I decided to acquire its DNA. Melanie said  
  
She jumped onto my bed.  
  
It's pretty cool actually, I mean, it's like you're a walking flashlight outside, talk about night vision. She said  
  
"It's not that dark." I said  
  
Suddenly, someone opened my door.  
  
"Who are you talking to Ty?" Hannah asked  
  
"My friend called me on my cell phone." I lied  
  
Hannah looked down to Melanie.  
  
"I never knew we had a cat?" She said  
  
"Oh, that's just my friends cat, she was outside so I opened the window and she jumped in." I said  
  
"She's so cute." Hannah said and cuddled Melanie for a bit  
  
That feels good. Melanie said  
  
At that I had to smile and obviously Melanie noticed it.  
  
What? It's the cat instinct. She said  
  
"Dinner's almost ready." Hannah said and left my room  
  
Who was that? Melanie asked  
  
"That was my sister Hannah, she goes to college in New York." I replied  
  
Well, I better go. Is Kevin going to be surprised or what? Melanie said  
  
"Hurry up, the time is running." I said and opened the window for her  
  
You see; we have a limit for staying in a morph. The limit is two hours. If you cross the limit, you're in trouble. If you cross the limit, you'll never be able to become human again.  
  
Sometimes I wonder if I did the right choice to accept the power. I suppose I did but sometimes I just wonder. I decided to think about something else, like when Zack had flown next to Jasmine when we were practicing flying, man that guy sure likes her. But he's too afraid to admit it to anyone. Oh well, that's something he has to take care of. It's just that Jasmine's only staying here for a year.  
  
I went down to the kitchen and sat down by the table next to Hannah. It was great having her here for a while.  
  
End Of Chapter 2: Yeah, I know this was a lame chapter but I ran out of ideas. 


	3. The Ship

Disclaimer: Same as always. Oh by the way, just in case you haven't figured it out, my name's Jasmine  
  
A/N: " "=Speaking (If there's no speech mark and just words ending with 'he/she said' then its speech-thought.) I know it's confusing but just try and bear with me until I figure something out.  
  
Chapter 3: The Ship  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
My name is Melanie. That's all I can tell you. I can't tell you where I live or where I'm from. It would be too risky. The Leiors could find us and if they did, it would be goodbye to the world you know. When we first became Animorphs I thought it was a dream, but it wasn't. I'm a fan of the TV show and I've read the books, but now I know that it's more to it then just morphing.  
  
~*~*~  
  
I was sitting in my room doing my homework when someone knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in." I said and turned around  
  
It was my big brother Kevin. He's an Animorph too.  
  
"There's something on the news that I think we should see." Kevin said, he sounded serious  
  
Mom and Dad were down in the living room to. Kevin and I sat down on a couch.  
  
"What is it about?" I asked  
  
"Some guy says that he was walking on the beach yesterday and all of a sudden, he saw this weird light and heard something crashing on the other side of the beach. Some scientists are the right now and they think what landed was some sort of spacecraft." My dad said  
  
Kevin and I looked at each other.  
  
"You know what this means don't you?" Kevin asked  
  
"Yeah, it means we're in big trouble." I said  
  
~*~*~  
  
The next day was a Monday, the first and worst day of the week. Jasmine must've been really tired today because she fell asleep in science class but luckily I woke her up before the teacher noticed it.  
  
After school we all met at The Beat where we usually hang out these days. We were sharing a pizza.  
  
"Did you guys see the news last night?" Kevin asked  
  
"Yeah. What do you think it was?" Jasmine asked  
  
"How about a Leior spaceship?" Tyler said  
  
"How can you be so sure?" I asked  
  
"I'm not." Tyler said  
  
"Whatever it was, I think we better check it out." Zack said  
  
"Any morphing suggestions?" Kevin asked  
  
Kevin's my brother; I suppose you've figured that out by now. You could say that Kevin's the leader if our group, although nothing's been decided about it. You just sort of can tell about people. I guess Kevin's a bit like Jake. They have quite a lot in common.  
  
"What about flying?" Zack said  
  
"No, I will not do that again." Jasmine said  
  
Jasmine's scared of flying; the first time we had morphed into birds we had tried diving. Since the whole diving idea was Tyler's, well, lets just say that she wasn't too happy afterwards.  
  
"Flying is the fastest way to get there Jazz." Kevin said  
  
"I say we vote for it." I said  
  
The others nodded in agreement.  
  
"Those who vote for flying to the beach put their hands up now." Tyler said  
  
Everyone except for Jasmine had put their hands up.  
  
"Sorry Jasmine, four against one, you lose." Zack said  
  
"Fine. We'll fly there." Jasmine said  
  
~*~*~  
  
There's the beach. Tyler said  
  
We had been flying for approximately 20 minutes.  
  
There are a quite lot of people there. And I don't see any teenagers hanging around. How do we blend in? Jasmine asked  
  
We'll figure something out I said  
  
Down we go Kevin said and started diving  
  
This would come sooner or later Jasmine said and dived after Kevin  
  
Jasmine's my best friend. She can be very sarcastic, almost like Marco. But the difference between them is that Jasmine knows her limit, when she should stop.  
  
We had all landed in the woods and morphed back.  
  
"Someone please give me a chair to sit on because I'm about to fall." Jasmine said  
  
"One of us will catch you if you do." Tyler said  
  
Jasmine gave Tyler a faint smile and leaned against a tree.  
  
"Now what?" Zack asked  
  
"Now, we check out what's happening." I said  
  
We started walking to the beach.  
  
The difference with our morphing and the Animorphs' in the books morphing is that we can morph with our clothes on; well one exception is our shoes.  
  
"This place is almost crowded." Kevin said  
  
The place was full of scientists, reporters, and some curious people from the city trying to get a closer look but the area was restricted, so they were standing behind a line of policemen.  
  
"How will we get through those cops?" I asked  
  
"We'll sneak through." Tyler said  
  
"Everybody stay low." Kevin said  
  
We walked behind the crowd and managed to pass the police. Luckily for us, no one even noticed that we were there. We kept low, continuing to hope that no one would see us.  
  
"So far so good." Jasmine said  
  
"Hey guys, look over there." Tyler said, pointing to a large piece of metal a few meters away from us  
  
"What is that?" I asked  
  
"It's a spaceship." Zack said  
  
"Come on, I wanna get a closer look." Kevin said  
  
"We better follow him." Tyler said  
  
We went to the back of the ship, to stay hidden. It was huge.  
  
"Wow, look at this." Jasmine said  
  
"It's amazing." I said  
  
Tyler touched the metal and all of a sudden a sort of 'door' opened.  
  
"Ty what did you do?" Zack asked  
  
"I didn't do anything." Tyler said  
  
"Come on lets see what's inside." I said  
  
I took the lead and went inside the ship. It was absolutely incredible. The ship was like taken from Star Trek.  
  
"This is way cool." Kevin said  
  
"It's beyond cool." Jasmine said  
  
Beep!  
  
"What was that?" Zack asked  
  
"It came from over there." I said pointing to a place, which looked where the captain sits in a science fiction movie  
  
"It's from this box." Tyler said  
  
The box wasn't very big and it wasn't very small either, and it was blue.  
  
Tyler picked it up.  
  
"Hey, what are you kids doing in here? How did you get in?"  
  
We turned around and behind us we saw a tall policeman.  
  
"Busted." Jasmine said  
  
"Big time." Zack added  
  
"Run!" Kevin said  
  
We managed to run through the policeman and out on the beach. I guess the people there were wondering how we got through the crowd and police.  
  
I saw Tyler almost running into a woman with her boyfriend.  
  
"Coming through." Tyler said  
  
"Someone stop those kids!" A man yelled  
  
We had gotten quite far away from the beach when we stopped.  
  
"I think we lost him." I said, trying to catch my breath  
  
"Tyler, you do realize that you're still holding that box." Jasmine said  
  
"What was I supposed to do? We were busted and besides, I wanted to see why it beeped." Tyler said  
  
"All of us do." Zack said  
  
"Come on, open it." Kevin said  
  
I guess I wasn't the only one who was excited about what was inside the box. Tyler opened it and what we heard was a big surprise. It wasn't like any language I've ever heard it was more like a cracking sound.  
  
"What do you guys think that was about?" Jasmine asked  
  
"I have no idea. It must some sort of foreign language." I said  
  
"I know I saw them running in here." A male voice said  
  
"It's the cops again." Zack said  
  
"Well, they're not here, come on, it was probably just some teenagers wanting to see what was happening. Lets go back." A female voice  
  
"That was close." I said  
  
Tyler closed the box.  
  
"Who or whatever that was in that ship must've escaped." He said  
  
"Or worse." Kevin said  
  
"What do we do with it?" Jasmine asked  
  
"The best thing would be if one of us keeps it at home and then we'll decide what to do with it later." Zack said  
  
"I better head home." Jasmine said  
  
"Yeah, so do I." Tyler said  
  
Suddenly Jasmine started to morph into Tyler's dog, Ellie.  
  
"Jasmine, don't you think it's a bit strange if a border collie is running lose on the streets?" Zack asked  
  
"Voff, voff."  
  
Oh who cares? It's the fastest way to get home. I better get going, the two hour clock is running. Jasmine said  
  
You see, just like the Animorphs we have a time limit for staying in a morph. It's two hours. I really don't want to be the one finding out what it's like to be trapped inside an animal, like Tobias.  
  
I watched Jasmine run away. As for the rest of us, we headed for home.  
  
~*~*~  
  
For the next couple of days we didn't get together so much except for when we passed each other at lunch or between classes. I got to see Jasmine a lot since she's in my class, and Kevin since he's my brother. Other than being Animorphs we all have our own stuff to take care of. Jasmine's dad had wanted her to stay home for a couple of days because she was hanging out with us a lot. Zack and Kevin had a history test to study for and as for me I had my choir practice. I've been trying to convince Jasmine to join but she doesn't want to even though she's got a good singing voice.  
  
It was Friday. Today was a soccer match between Damon High, that's our school, although it's not just a high school, and Boston High. Tyler and Kevin are playing in the school soccer team, so Jasmine, Zack and I had decided to go and watch, although I don't really like soccer. The match started at 3 pm after school, that was good, at least it we wouldn't have to stay out so late.  
  
We walked to the field and sat down on one of the benches. We were early; the game would start in about 45 minutes, but that gave us time to talk.  
  
"I've never really understood the point in football. It's just two teams chasing a ball and trying to score." Jasmine said  
  
Zack laughed.  
  
"I completely and totally agree." I said  
  
"Girls." Zack said  
  
"What's that supposed to mean, there are girls who like soccer you know." Jasmine said  
  
"Soccer is not all about running after a ball." Zack said  
  
"Whatever Z." Jasmine said  
  
"Hey guys." Tyler said  
  
We looked to the field and saw Kevin and Tyler coming walking up to us.  
  
"Aren't you guys supposed to be training?" I asked  
  
"The game starts in 35 minutes, but Coach Harrison gave us a break." Kevin said  
  
Zack opened his bag and took out a newspaper.  
  
"This was in the newspaper yesterday." He said and showed us a small article  
  
"'On Monday afternoon, five teenagers was reported seen on the beach where the mystical ship had landed, the police are saying that kids were just fooling around. If you happen to know these kids please contact the police. Nothing has been reported about the ship on the beach yet but we will continue writing about it.'" Kevin read out loud  
  
"You know this is great, I've never been on the most wanted list before." Jasmine said  
  
"How can they tell people to look out for us if they don't even write how we look like?" I asked  
  
"Yeah, but maybe a Leior would know." Kevin said  
  
"But a Leior can't know who we are unless it have watched us morph." Zack said  
  
"If it's invisible it can." Tyler said  
  
"I wish Annor had given us a bit more information about them before he-" I started  
  
"We don't know what happened to him that night Mel, maybe he died or maybe he didn't." Jasmine said  
  
"Anyway, this means that we're gonna have to be extra careful. If the police was a Leior he can be walking around looking for us right now." Kevin said  
  
"Kevin, Tyler, hurry up."  
  
"Well, you heard him. See you guys later." Tyler said  
  
Tyler and Kevin walked down to the field again.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The game had started and the benches were almost crowded with people. The cheerleaders were cheering at the two teams.  
  
"Score for Damon High!" The narrator said  
  
The game went on well, and it was going towards the end. Kevin was running with the ball when someone made him fall.  
  
"Foul!" The narrator said  
  
Kevin managed to get up.  
  
"Is he alright?" I asked  
  
"Yeah, I think he's fine." Zack said  
  
"One minute left of the game, if Kevin Thompson from Damon High scores this one, Damon High will win." The narrator said  
  
Jasmine, Zack and I looked at each other. If a Leior ever found out about our last names and where we lived, we'd be dead.  
  
I decided not to think about that and focused on the game.  
  
"Come on Kevin you can do it." I said  
  
Kevin backed away from the ball a bit, then he ran forward, kicked it..and scored.  
  
"Damon High wins with 4-3." The Narrators said  
  
"They did it! They won!" Zack said  
  
We went down to the feel to congratulate Kevin and Tyler.  
  
"Way to go guys." Jasmine said  
  
"Great shot Kevin." I said and hugged him  
  
"Boston High's team are good but not as good as you guys." Zack said  
  
"Well, we tried our best." Kevin said  
  
"Our best, you're the one who made us win and all you can say is that we did our best?" Tyler said  
  
We laughed.  
  
They'd won this game but we haven't started ours yet.  
  
End Of Chapter 3: Well, what do you think? I hope you liked it? Chapter 4 is coming up soon. 


	4. Investigation

Disclaimer: Same as always  
  
A/N: " "=Speaking ~~=Speech/Thought  
  
Chapter 4: Investigation  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
My name is Zack. I can't tell you anymore. Believe me, I wish I could but I can't. If I did I could risk the existence of the whole human race. You're probably thinking that I'm exaggerating, but I'm not. I'm telling you the truth. As an Animorph, I have to be very careful. That's right, I'm an Animorph, me and my four other friends. It's pretty cool actually. If you're not thinking about why we got these powers. Well, we got them to fight the Leiors. Leiors are almost like controllers, I suppose. I've never seen one. And I'm hoping I won't have to either.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Ok, here's what we do." Kevin said  
  
We were sitting in the school cafeteria at lunch.  
  
"Tonight we'll morph to birds, fly over to the beach, morph back to human and try to sneak into the ship again without getting caught." Kevin said  
  
Kevin's my best. He's sort of our leader although he really doesn't see himself like one, at times.  
  
"And I suppose you don't have another idea except for flying?" Jasmine asked  
  
Jasmine's new at our school and also she's Melanie's best friend, Melanie is Kevin's sister. I suppose you can say that I kind of like Jasmine, kind of.  
  
"There might be another way but it'll take about 10 minutes longer." Tyler said  
  
Tyler is the oldest person of the group. He's in the same soccer team as Kevin.  
  
"I'm open for suggestions." Jasmine said  
  
"Well, if you could morph into Ellie, then maybe you'd take the land way to the beach." Tyler said  
  
"Sounds good to me." Jasmine said  
  
"Then it's settled. How about we'll meet at the park at 5.30?" Kevin asked  
  
"Sure." Melanie said  
  
Riing!  
  
"That's the bell, see you guys later." I said  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Mom, Dad, I'm going out for a while." I said  
  
"Alright, don't be too long." My mom said  
  
I walked out of the house and closed the door behind me.  
  
I had been walking for a while when I finally got to the park. I noticed that Tyler wasn't there yet.  
  
"Where's Tyler? I asked  
  
"He called and said that he'd be a little late, he had a history essay to finish." Melanie said  
  
"Oh." I said  
  
"Hi guys, sorry I'm late."  
  
We turned around saw Tyler walking towards us.  
  
"So, ready to morph?" I asked  
  
"Yeah." Tyler said  
  
"Well what are we waiting for? It's morphing time." Kevin said  
  
"Kevin that's what the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers say." Jasmine pointed out  
  
Kevin ignored her.  
  
Jasmine can be really sarcastic at times, and she can also be very serious.  
  
I concentrated on the image of the hawk. The first change was the shrinking. Then my hands turned into wings. It wasn't before the morphing was completed.  
  
~Everyone ok?~ Kevin asked  
  
~I'm all right~ Jasmine said  
  
Jasmine was the only one of us who wasn't a bird. She was a dog, Tyler's border collie Ellie to be exact.  
  
~Come on, let's go.~ Melanie said  
  
~Who's keeping track of time?~ I asked  
  
~I think the time was 5.44 P.M when we morphed. We'll fly over the mall and stop and look at the time, but I think it'll take about 30 minutes to get to the beach.~ Tyler said  
  
~40 minutes for me.~ Jasmine said  
  
~Come on, we can't waste any more time here.~ I said  
  
We set off to the beach.  
  
~*~*~  
  
~How's it going Jasmine?~ Tyler asked  
  
~Just fine. Are you guys there yet?~ Jasmine asked  
  
~I can see the beach from here. We'll be there in about 5 minutes.~ Kevin said  
  
We had all gotten to the beach and had demorphed when Jasmine got there.  
  
~It didn't take so much longer.~ Jasmine said  
  
Jasmine started to demorph. Morphing is not something you want to see voluntarily. If you saw someone morph and you didn't know what was going on, you'd be freaked out for sure. It's a pretty disgusting sight. Actually it's a very disgusting sight.  
  
"Come on, let's go to the ship." Kevin said  
  
"I can't see anyone here, but there's a sign saying 'restricted area'." I said  
  
"I still think we better stay low." Melanie said  
  
We walked to the ship as quietly as we could. As far as I could see no one was on the beach.  
  
"Ok, we're here. How did you open the door Tyler?" Kevin asked  
  
"I'm not sure, I just sort of touched the metal." Tyler said  
  
He touched the metal and the so-called door slid open and we went inside.  
  
"Remind me again of what we're doing here?" Jasmine asked  
  
"Looking for clues." I said  
  
"Clues about what?" Melanie asked  
  
"About what was in this ship when it crash landed." Tyler said  
  
"Well, we know one thing." I said  
  
"Which is what?" Kevin asked  
  
"We know that it was a being from outer space. Either a Leior or whatever creature Annor was." I said  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Well that didn't help." Jasmine said when we got out from the ship  
  
"What's the next step?" Melanie asked  
  
"I don't know. We'll have to figure something out." Kevin said  
  
"In the mean time, we'd better get home. It's getting late." I said  
  
"Hey Jasmine, maybe now you better morph into a bird because I think it would take too long time for you to get home especially now when it's getting dark." Tyler said  
  
"Yeah, you're right." Jasmine said  
  
"Come on guys, lets morph." I said  
  
We morphed into birds and flew back home.  
  
End of chapter 4: This was also a rather lame chapter but I'll try and do better. In the mean time please review. Just so I know that you actually read it. 


	5. The Message

Disclaimer: Same as always A/N: " "=Speaking ~~=Speech/Thought Chapter 5: The Message ~*~*~*~*~ My name is Kevin. I can only tell you that. When me and my friends the Animorphs were in the mysterious ship on the beach, we found a weird, average sized box. It has weird markings on it. I can't even describe them, they just look like lines in different patterns. I have these powers to become any animal I want, to fight the Leiors, which are like controllers, I haven't seen any of them yet.  
  
I was in my room, trying to find out how this box works. I opened it, and it was undescribable muttering coming from it. I closed it up and tried to twisting it, and it worked. 'Must be like a Rubik's cube' I thought. I needed to clear my head. I went outside, into my backyard, with the box and played some soccer. My sister and Jasmine came outside. "Hey Kevin." Jasmine said. "Why did you bring the box outside?" she asked. "I came out to clear my head, and to think of a way to solve it. I twisted it like a Rubik's cube, and it worked. I just need to find a pattern. Why don't you two try?" I replied. They shrugged. Mel picked it up and started to twist it around, nothing was happening. Then Jasmine tired, still nothing. "We need to get Zack and Tyler here, they probably know." Mel said. I nodded. Mel opened up the door to get inside and let us in first. I took off my shoes and went to the kitchen. I called up Tyler. He quickly answer. "Hello?" it surprised me. "Hey, can you call up Zack and come over? It's important." I said. "Sure, we'll be over in a few minutes, see ya soon!" he said and hung up.  
  
* *  
* *  
  
Tyler and Zack knocked at the door. Mel opened it. They came in and took off their shoes. "What do you guys need?" Zack asked. "That box we found, we are founding out how to use it. It's used like a Rubik's cube. You two any good at 'em?" I asked. "I'm ok at them." Tyler said. I handed the box to him and he started twisting it, nothing was happening. "Sorry, I can't do it." he said and handed it to Zack. Zack couldn't do it either and he handed the cube back to me. I twisted it once and looked at the sides. It spelt out 'Annor'. I opened up the box and Annor popped up, all frizzy, like when the cable is out on T.V. Annor started to talk. "If any-Any-an-any one hears or -s-s-s-s-see's this, I am Annor. The Leiors- ors are going to try-try-try-try-try-try-try- to take over the world. Ther- th-There leader is tracking m-m-m-m-me down, he wants to ki-ki-k-kill me. I am going t-t-t-t-t-to try to give t-t-t-the powers to morph to any-any- anyone I can find. Try and fight off-o-o-ff-off the Leiors!" the image then disappeared.  
  
"They have him." Jasmine said. "We have to find him, and fast, or we will never know how to win." I said.  
  
Hey, I'm squall-142, I wrote this chapter. I hope you like it, and if you want to read my story, it's at and if you wanna talk with me, I'm at Squall142@hotmail.com, now here's jazz08's A/N: I hoped you guys liked that chapter cuz I sure did. It was a lucky thing Squall wrote it cuz I'm having a major writers block at the moment. Reviews are welcome. 


End file.
